


The recluse

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Butler Castiel, Dean with a butler, Demon Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Slow Romance, TW: mention of blood, prince of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean is famous in this small town for two things. Being a recluse....and being the next descendant to rule hell. However, for now, the young prince is growing up till he reaches the demon age to rule. His only caretakers being allowed close is a human. When Castiel gets the jobs, both their lives change forever.





	The recluse

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Master Winchester.” Bobby Singer spoke knocking on the master suite door, however, there was no response.

 

The master inside didn’t move from his chair, ignoring the knocks he softly took a sip of tea unknown to the butler on the other side. The butler sighed giving up his attempt to get his attention and simply placed his hand behind his back gracefully.

 

“...I just...wanted to wish you farewell, Master Winchester...Your new butler should be here shortly...Thank you, for the many years you allowed me to serve you…” Bobby waited for a response but none came, Bobby didn’t wait as he slowly turned and headed down the hall towards the main stairs. “Goodbye, young master…” Bobby took a soft glance towards the stairs once more before taking his suitcase and walked out the door.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel walked towards the main estate, wearing his normal clothes which he knew he wasn’t allowed to wear once he started to work. Once he was to start his new life, he would have to wear the required almost victorian butler attire. As requested by his new master, he knew coming in his master was a bit old school. He had accepted his new role and what was required of him. The isolation and secrets that came with his new job.

 

Castiel didn’t walk into the main house but the in-law house where he let himself in placing his bag of stuff on the bed, he decorated the room with a simple bit of knick knacks on the dresser. A pocket watch, his laptop, and his cell phone. Castiel placed them in a neat and tidy order before he slid his suitcase under the bed. Castiel didn’t pack clothes. He didn’t need it. Castiel moved to the dresser which held his new uniform, Castiel took his time to slid on the uniform, taking care with the fabric. Despite the fact it looked almost authentic it was hand made during this time. Brand new.

 

Once Castiel had finished he moved to start his first day, before moving towards the main house.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Two weeks later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel had to admit. He hasn’t seen the master of the house yet today, hell, he’s never seen him in the course of being here. The old butler Bobby admitted it might be a bit to make the young master like him. It was going to be patience and routine to get the master to open up. Castiel just followed the routine to the instructions Bobby had left. Castiel only noticed the Master was even still kicking was because the bowl of blood was gone. Castiel would take the plate away an hour after setting it out, always empty almost licked clean. Castiel would pause as he glanced towards the door almost as though to see a sign of life but when none came he walked away.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Two Weeks later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake with the sound of ringing bells, Castiel glanced at the bell above his bed stating his master was summoning him...the first time he had ever been summoned. Castiel got up quickly moving to dress.

 

Castiel entered the house moving quickly towards his master’s bedroom, pushing open the door he only had time to simply dodge a man being thrown out the bedroom door. Castiel blinked in surprise as he turned to see an angrily heaving man wearing a white bed gown from the Victorian era. He wasn’t the most handsome man Castiel ever seen, but there was something about him that... _made_ him unable to look away. Castiel couldn’t make his face out from under all the flow of hair. He had long hair that made him look a bit out of times with the days and his eyes glowed a threatening red as he growled at the man he had tossed away.

 

“MY DARK PRINCE!” The human man begged moving to hold him but Castiel moved in front of him grabbing the man he moved to slam his face back against the wall. “I JUST WISH FOR YOUR LOVE!”

 

“Get him _OUT_ of here.” His master growled in anger as Castiel lead the man outside tossing him roughly down the steps of the manner where four security guards grabbed the man taking him down the main path towards the front gate. Castiel grabbed the first aid from the kitchen before Castiel turned to walk back in the house as he returned to the master’s bedroom, the room was trashed and his master sat holding a bleeding wound.

 

Castiel moved to him kneeling in front of him, his master in a daze as Castiel softly touched his master’s wrist.

 

“Master, your neck is bleeding,” Castiel spoke as his master held his throat blood sliding through his fingers. “Please let me patch your wound.” He didn’t argue as Castiel softly moved his master’s hand and allowed Castiel to patch his wounds. “I recommend blood to help heal your wounds. Would you like me to fetch some?”

 

His master lifted his eyes to face him, Castiel could see through the long hair that covered his face making out the green in his eyes, bright and beautiful.

 

“You say that so nonchalant.” His master spoke almost shyly. “All my previous butlers couldn’t ask me for my meals without a slight tremble...afraid it would be them next.”

 

“I knew what was required of me when I signed up,” Castiel spoke pulling a blood pack, pouring it into a glass tea cup before offering it to his master. His master eyed him before he hungrily gulped down the meal. Castiel watched his master swallow the drink blood spilling down his chin when his master pulled the cup away. Castiel softly pulled off his white glove catching the blood with his finger before catching what remained of the blood. His master eyed him taking back as Castiel offered his bloody finger. “Shouldn’t let a drop go to waste.”

 

His master hesitantly opened his mouth feeling Castiel slide his finger in, his master softly sucked the blood before Castiel pulled his finger out and placed on his glove with ease.

 

“Let’s get you changed into something more comfortable.” Castiel offered extending his hand out to his master which his master hesitantly took. Allowing Castiel to function every aspect of his job. His master allowed Castiel to strip his clothes, not commenting as Castiel helped him into the bath.

 

“Aren’t you curious to why they attacked me?” His master spoke. “That man?”

 

“I was taught not to ask questions,” Castiel stated using soap to wash his master’s neck. “...but it is in every being's nature to be curious.”

 

“...It’s because he believes I am some god.” His master spoke. “That I can cure them, bless them, that...I have some agenda to end the world….because of who I am. They think drinking my blood can give them everything they ever wanted. That I can grant them anything they ever wanted.”

 

“Can you?” Castiel asked curiously, his master eyed him.

 

“...I guess I could…” His master spoke emotionlessly with a shrug as he pulled his knees to his chest. Castiel watched him for a moment before continuing to bathe him.

 

“Alright, it’s time to help you out of the tub, master-” Castiel spoke.

 

“Dean.” His master spoke as Castiel turned to him.

 

“I’m sorry?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...My name is Dean.” Dean whispered as Castiel eyed his face.

 

“...Dean.” Castiel spoke helping him out of the tub, as Dean allowed Castiel to dress him, taking his time after Dean was dressed to brush out his wild hair...like Bobby use to do... Dean closed his eyes at the feel. “May I ask why you don’t let your security guards or have body guards other than myself in your home?”

 

“Because they stare,” Dean spoke as Castiel brushed out a knot. “I’d rather not be looked at like a zoo. I want to live in peace. Not looked at like I walk on water.”

 

“Being the only son of the devil is something unique,” Castiel spoke as Dean slightly glanced over his shoulder. “...You can’t blame them for being curious.”

 

“I can,” Dean commented. “...and I do.” Castiel eyed the back of his head, continuing to brush slowly. “I just want them to go away... All of them…”

 

“...I don’t think you do.” Castiel stated softly but Dean didn’t comment. “I think that you are just like every kid and want to be accepted.”

 

“I’m not a kid.” Dean crossed his arms with a pout. “I’m centuries old.”

 

“Centuries of growing up and you look fourteen,” Castiel smirked as Dean pouted, moving away from him to get under the covers.

 

“I got Centuries on you,” Dean commented stubbornly. “And I look sixteen in human years thank you very much.”

 

“Do you now?” Castiel crossed his arms with a smirk as Dean pulled the covers over his head.

 

“Respect your elders,” Dean yelled from under the covers, as Castiel chuckled to himself as he walked towards the door.

 

“Goodnight master,” Castiel spoke as he closed the door.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**One month later**

  
  
  
  


Castiel could tell Dean was warming to him, summoned him a lot more though Dean was a hermit. He always kept the windows closed and the outside world...out. Dean liked to sit in front of the curtain covered window and stare out at the world through them taking in the scenery he must have seen over and over for centuries. He mostly liked to watch when he heard construction. Dean would peek his head up from his blanket cocoon to walk over to the curtains to peer at it. Though the houses were far down the hill, Dean still was curious by nature to it.

 

Castiel would be cleaning, or enjoying a book he would read out loud to Dean, all normal things Bobby had instructed for the master’s care. Castiel would read the same old books over and over, Dean only had books castiel could only describe as...Thee boreth bookths. Old English, Romeo and Juliet and books Castiel could only mention must have bored kids in school.

 

Dean...didn’t like the mention of the modern world and chose to stay in the memory of it. Down to his clothes which were tailor made and when Dean grew tired of clothes or items, they would be donated to the museum as relics of the past. Castiel sometimes ad libbed the story when he knew Dean wasn’t listening and Dean was just using this as white noise. In this ad libbed story of Romeo and Juliet, Juliet was a cyborg and Romeo was a wooden boy.

 

Castiel closed the book after a bit, letting the silence echo the room. Only when the very soft sound of construction echoed the empty space of sound, Dean turned to him.

 

“You stopped reading,” Dean commented.

 

“I find it boring,” Castiel explained. “Besides, you know them.”

 

“Of course I know them. They are my books.” Dean stated with a frown.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know other books? Other stories?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed him.

 

“Why would I?” Dean pouted as Castiel smiled softly. “These are the best books.”

 

“Because it’s only a book, I’m not asking you to join the real world,” Castiel stated as Dean watched him get up.

 

“H-Hey where are you going?” Dean asked as Castiel turned at the door.

 

“To get you a... _better_ book.” Castiel hummed before closing the door. Leaving the dark prince alone.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat alone in the window listening to the children a bit aways laughing and playing in the street below the hill. Dean...was never meant to be a child. Dean pulled his blanket close. He was born from a human mother and the devil. He was the first child conceived from the devil.

 

_________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Many years ago**

  
  
  
  


When Dean was born, there wasn’t hellfire. There weren't signs of the apocalypse. The day was cool, and the wind was just right. His mother Mary having him in a small church on a hillside. Dean didn’t burn or hiss in the church. He didn’t cause signs of the end of time. Dean came out crying and cold. He came out normal.

 

His mother wasn’t the most beautiful woman, but there was something about her...something about the way she laughed and smiled...that you couldn’t help but look at her. A hair full of wavy blonde she held her son so tightly, smiling at the baby boy she made out of love to a man she loved more than anything.

 

“What will you name him, dear?” The nun asked as Mary looked down at her son.

 

“Dean,” Mary whispered as the baby smiled at him. “His name is Dean.” Dean wiggled and kicked as he squinted his eyes at the world.

 

“Beautiful little thing.” The nurse spoke. “His father must be an angel.” Mary stopped at those words, taking in the baby who was full of light.

 

“He was something like that.” Mary softly touched his skin as Dean cooed.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s mother was an outcast, and as a child, Dean knew. A woman unwed with a child. Hell that fended so well in 1837. Mary kept to herself, mostly raising Dean away from the world. She knew the hardship would soon come and she provided a safe haven from it. Though Dean never knew his father, he knew... _of_ him. He knew where he came from. What he was. An heir to his father Lucifer.

 

“...Mom...is daddy...evil?” Dean spoke one day as his mother read to him, Mary stopped and closed the book softly.

 

“What makes you think that?” Mary asked as Dean softly moved to collect the bible from the bookshelf, Mary sighed looking at the cover. Running her fingers through the mostly used book. “Dean come here.”

 

Dean moved to sit on her lap as Mary held him close, she didn’t speak for a long time before she looked at him.

 

“Your daddy. He did once...rebel against his father.” Mary spoke as Dean blinked at her. “...He was cold and angry...he was young and stupid.” Mary started. “He may…have done bad things in his anger, yes...” Dean looked a bit upset, but Mary shook her head cupping his face.

 

“Then...he met a human he...never could kill,” Mary explained. “And he felt something he never felt before…. _love_. He went to his father and begged for forgiveness. He begged for humanity. To be seen by this woman. To be able to touch her. To hold her….and his father granted it.”

 

Dean stared at her as Mary looked down, before softly taking off a locket and opening it up.

 

“Your father would have been the best father,” Mary confessed as Dean stared down at the picture of Lucifer and one of her. “But...with mortality...I was able to get sick from Cholera...and he begged god to save me from it and give it to him.” Dean stared at the photo, taking in how similar they looked, eyeing the man he never met.

 

“God, once again granted him his wish, in exchange for the baby neither of us knew I was carrying.” She touched her stomach. “He reassured that you will live for years to come ruling the underworld and its demons with kindness. You will be the redemption your father always begged for and undo his mistakes. Making a better world for Demons and humans alike. A world of order and mercy.” Dean stared at her as she kissed his face. “...And your father accepted the terms.”

 

His mother was crying as Dean blinked at her, she glanced down at the man in the locket.

 

“He gave his life to guarantee a future for us...he was selfless. He was everything I wish one day you will be. My baby boy, you are destined for beautiful things with that heart of yours.” Mary spoke scooping him up and rocking him. “My beautiful baby boy…” Dean blinked his eyes tiredly, comforted by his mother and fell asleep.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Dean wasn’t very old when his mother died.

 

Dean remembered when he got the news, under a care of demons till his mother returned from overseas from a trip to Liverpool coming back to new york. Dean wasn’t that old in demon years, in human he was supposed to be twenty-one. But in Demon years he was three and looked three. His child like body caused suspicion and word around which kept him from being outside long ago. Safe away from the outside world who didn’t know what he was...and feared him.

 

Dean’s mother had gone on a trip to visit her mother who still lived in England, she was supposed to return on The S.S. Arctic two weeks ago. When she did not return, worry grew in Dean...but he knew...he could feel it. When the newspaper was brought in by a servant about the tragedy. Dean knew what had happened.

 

His mother was gone...and never coming back.

 

“We need someone to care for the boy,” Crowley spoke, the demon in charge of his care. Most servants in the house were some sort of supernatural being in charge to care for the young prince.

 

“The servants will stay.” The maid spoke. “We can all care for the young prince, it would benefit him more to start his schooling of the demon world. We can have a demon be his prime caretaker-”

 

“I want a human,” Dean spoke as they turn the child stared at them.

 

“What?” Crowley spoke.

 

“My main caretaker. I want a human.” Dean stated.

 

“Dean, humans die and can’t be trusted. You need a caretaker who understands you.” Crowley stated.

 

“Then you better get one to trust. But I only want a human. One human.” Dean commented before taking his blanket and walking towards his room holding the book his mother used to read to him. Dean wasn’t sure how long he was in his room, he didn’t eat, didn’t do much but clutch a book to his chest and stare out the room. Dean heard his bedroom door open, as Dean didn’t move. Dean felt a hand slid against his head affectionately, a touch only a human could muster. True care and love.

 

“Master Winchester.” The man spoke as Dean turned to look at him, a man who smiled at him softly. “My name is Gordon and I shall care for you if you permit it.” Dean blinked at him softly.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Dean asked curiously as Gordon softly nodded.

 

“I am aware,” Gordon stated.

 

“Aren’t you scared?” Dean asked.

 

“No, should I be?” Gordon chuckled as Dean eyed him.

 

“...No,” Dean spoke. “...What made you want to care for me?”

 

“I had asked to sell my soul to a demon in exchange for my sister freedom from slavery,” Gordon spoke honestly, Dean tilted his head. “Instead they offered me my sisters freedom and gave me a chance at freedom with the ability to keep my soul as well. An offer I couldn’t refuse. A paying job with freedom.”

 

“You consider it freedom?” Dean asked curiously not understanding as Gordon smiled softly. “You’d be my caregiver.”

 

“It’s a job I agreed to. I have my own quarters to call my own, free time after you sleep to do my own things. Can cook what I would like. Pay. An endless supply of food and water. I also have the ability to tell you no.” Gordon spoke holding his hands behind his back. “That’s plenty of freedom for a man with none.” Dean blinked at him before smiling, Gordon smiled back at the cute kid.

 

“...Can I have sweets for breakfast?” Dean spoke wanting to let Gordon use his freedom.

“No.” Gordon chuckled affectionately at Dean who smiled so big. “Let’s go have you eat, I was told you haven’t been.”

 

“I just didn’t feel like it,” Dean commented with a shrug holding his hand out to Gordon which Gordon happily took.

 

“For a month?” Gordon laughed.

 

“Um...yeah,” Dean stated without care as Gordon nodded.

 

“Oh okay.” Gordon nodded as Dean clutched his blanket cocoon.

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  


“Dean.” Dean turned seeing Castiel who was holding a book with a beautiful book cover. Dean softly eyed him, as Castiel walked over. “Where did you go?”

 

“Sorry,” Dean spoke as Castiel softly took off his gloves to touch his forehead.

 

“You aren’t warm,” Castiel stated.

 

“I just got lost in thought. I’m fine.” Dean reassured as Castiel slid back on his glove and nodded.

 

“I got a new book,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed the cover.

 

“I don’t want to read it,” Dean spoke stubbornly as Castiel took a seat.

 

“Good thing I do,” Castiel spoke as he opened the book and started to read out loud. Dean hesitated as Castiel read the book but Dean did nothing more than turn back to look out the window. Castiel considered it a victory.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean officially liked Harry Potter.

 

Castiel was only on the third book and Dean actually acknowledge him when he read it. Sometimes Dean would sit on the floor in front of Castiel or just lay in bed and stare. But Dean never commented or remarked on the story. Castiel supposed he didn’t have to. Dean’s stare was enough.

 

Dean walked over to him holding a cup of warmed blood, the steam seemed to come off of it as Dean stood over Castiel hovering over him with blankets covering him from head to toe. The only thing Castiel ever saw of Dean was his hands and face.

 

“Did you want to read?” Castiel spoke. “You keep hovering.”

 

“I-It’s okay,” Dean commented shyly.

 

“No, come on. I insist. I don’t hear enough of your voice.” Castiel closed the book offering it to him. Dean eyed it shyly.

 

“I don’t know…” Dean spoke.

 

“Don’t know what?” Castiel spoke.

 

“...” Dean said nothing as Castiel looked down at the book.

 

“I guess... some easier books are in order.” Castiel placed the book to the side. “Ever read go dog go?” Dean just blinked.

 

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  


“...and Cla..….” Dean spoke as Castiel pointed to the word. “...Claire.”

 

“Good,” Castiel stated. “And this word.”

 

“Ran,” Dean spoke before turning to Castiel. “The next word is home.”

 

“See, I told you it was easy,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I just don’t understand...Why didn’t Claire just walk home?” Dean spoke confused as Castiel laughed.

 

“It’s just a kids book.” Castiel took the book and closed it. “Sometimes they don’t mean anything.”

 

“How odd,” Dean commented blowing some hair out of his face that kept getting into his view, Dean kept his hair in very odd styles to keep it out of his face, but normally it was a mess.

 

“Dean you really need a haircut.” Castiel ran fingers through his hair, Dean blinked touching his hair.

 

“It’s long,” Dean commented, not sure how to take the advice.

 

“So long you can’t see,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I can see.” Dean shrugged.

 

“We can trim it if you want or we can try out another hair cut.” Castiel offered. Dean closed his eyes feeling Castiel’s fingers through his hair. “Haven’t you ever wanted to see it short?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dean commented.

 

“...If you want, we can cut it, and if we don’t like it we can grow it out.” Castiel offered as Dean opened his eyes leaning into Castiel’s loving touch. This is why he always requested a human. That affection and humanity only humans can give. Love and care.

 

“I...don’t know…” Dean whispered shyly as Castiel softly smiled affectionately. Dean hasn’t changed a thing since his mother died...but why….with Castiel….did this whole new world he watched from his window start...seeming so appealing…

 

“Come on, let’s try...” Castiel stood holding out his hand for Dean to take. Dean eyed his hand. “Trust me.” Dean eyed his hand before softly sliding his hand into Castiel’s as Castiel lead him away.

 

Dean sat in the kitchen as Castiel sat beside him eyeing him as a woman cut his hair, Dean was hesitant to let the maid cut his hair, but she was nice. Dean knew her as Joanna, a demon who had been with him long before his mother passed. She was the eyes and ears when Crowley Dean’s guardian wasn’t around. Castiel was caring for the kingdom till Dean was old enough to take it. Which would be on Dean’s eighteenth birthday.

 

“Okay, you're done,” Joanna spoke pulling the trimmer away, it was an odd thing and Dean had been hesitant to let it by his face. But after examining it, Dean was calmed enough to try it. Dean reached a hand to his hair touching the spikes. Joanna moved to look at him before smiling affectionately. “...You look so grown up.”

 

Dean blinked at her, before looking to Castiel who smiled affectionately as well.

 

“You look so beautiful,” Cas spoke honestly, Dean lightly blushed before Joanna led Dean to the mirror on the wall. Dean didn’t recognize himself. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't mind it. “Well, what do you think?”

 

“I think my head feels lighter,” Dean commented with a soft smile. Castiel smiled back at him with a chuckle.

 

“You might have lost 30 pounds.” Castiel joked Dean laughed.

 

“Yeah, I might have.” Dean beamed.

 

“Now, come on admit it. Change is good.” Castiel wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Dean caved and nodded.

 

“Okay. Okay. Change is good.” Dean smiled.

 

“Before you know it, you’ll be wearing jeans and watching Netflix.” Castiel touched his head.

 

“What’s jeans and Netflix?” Dean asked.

 

“A story for another time.” Castiel hummed as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “How would you like a bath.” Dean nodded as Castiel lead him away.

 

“Thanks, jo,” Dean called as she waved. Smiling as she watched him go. Maybe this human was good for Dean…

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched Castiel prepared the blood as he poured it into a cup for Dean, Dean eyed him watch him do it. Castiel was planning his next flirt. Castiel enjoyed making Dean flustered or blush. It was one of his habits to the shy teen. Making him blush was the best. Castiel would be a little flirty, Dean would go beat red. Castiel would consider it a win to see Dean so embarrassed. That’s all he lived for. The best enjoyment he got was Dean’s embarrassment.  

 

“Why don’t you drink fresher blood?” Castiel spoke. “I know this is dead man’s blood.”

 

“Blood drinking is very intimate,” Dean spoke taking the blood. “The last person I ever drank from alive was my mother…” Dean confessed as Castiel turned to him, Dean eyed the blood before moving to sip it. “Been drinking the dead every since.”

 

“...” Castiel nodded as he softly watched Dean down the drink.

 

“Besides, unless they are my chosen mate, they go crazy from a bite. Can’t be away from me. Needy. Stalkerish. Their whole life and being are being devoted to me... if you get my drift. It’s from the agents in my saliva. A way to keep my food sources.” Dean slid his finger over the rim of the cup. Collecting some blood on his finger and slid it delicately into his mouth with a smirk.

 

“And...how do you know if someone’s their mate.” Castiel’s eyes following as Dean gave a soft chuckle before sadly looking away.

 

“There’s no...way to know,” Dean confessed. “...My father left behind many dead bodies thought it was easier to spare them...before he met my mother who could handle it...and I’d rather not leave a trail of dead bodies.”

 

“...So you’d rather be alone…” Castiel read him as Dean nodded.

 

“Accidents happen,” Dean spoke. “‘I’d rather not cause one.” Dean gave a sad smile, Castiel eyed his face.

 

“The prince of hell without a mate.” Castiel teased eyeing his face. “What will the kingdom do without an heir?”

 

“I, unlike my father, was before he died...am immortal,” Dean spoke as Dean touched some more blood from the cup. “Cut me deep and I won’t bleed…” Dean slid it into his mouth, Castiel watched his lick it. “So I don’t need an heir.”

 

Castiel watched Dean get up softly sliding the glass towards Castiel.

 

“I’m going to bed,” Dean commented softly as he eyed Castiel’s face, Castiel softly took the cup in his hands watching him go. “...oh...and check mate.”

 

Castiel softly blushed surprised as Dean smirked walked away and up the stairs. Castiel watched him go. Dean always seemed so young before….and making Dean blush has fun...but...now….he seemed more like an adult….and Castiel was actually blushing.

 

“Guess we are even.” Castiel chuckled looking down at the cup smiling to himself blushing terribly...his heart was racing.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


It was raining, Castiel stopped folding his clothes when he noticed it started Castiel could hear it heavily pour outside. This was….beautiful to listen to. Castiel hummed affectionately, at the sound he loved the rain. Castiel put down his clothes and moved to his window to look out at the window. He was surprised to see Dean outside, laying on his back in the mud.

 

“D-...Dean?” Castiel spoke before looking upset. Why...was Dean outside?! He had never seen Dean outside! “DEAN!” Castiel bolted out to him standing over him. Dean’s eyes were clothes and he wasn’t moving. Castiel looked panicked kneeling down to him, moving to shake him. “D...Dean?” Castiel choked out, as he started to get upset. “Dean!”

 

Dean’s eyes shot open before he grabbed Castiel and flipped him. Dean smirked as Castiel panted up at him in surprise being pinned into the mud. Dean smirked down at Castiel blinked up at him.

 

“You tricked me?” Castiel spoke as Dean beamed.

 

“Of course.” Dean chuckled.

 

“W-...What you mean...you're fine?” Castiel sat up as Dean sat back into the mud chuckling.

 

“Yeah.” Dean beamed.

 

“W...What are you doing outside?” Castiel blinked confusedly.

 

“I am just enjoying the rain.” Dean looked up the sky.

 

“But you hate being outside,” Castiel asked as Dean beamed.

 

“No one's outside. Except for security and they are all demons.” Dean shrugged. “They don’t care what I do or do they care for the elements….but humans do. They don’t like the rain...they go inside and hide. I get to come out of hiding….and play.” Dean roughly tossed mud at Castiel. Castiel choked out laughing as he wiped his face from his chest as Dean broke into hard laughter. Castiel grabbed mud slamming it into Dean’s face as Castiel laughed him. Dean smirked as Castiel yelped being tackled into the mud as they began a mud fight.

  
  
  
  


Castiel pulled him into the small cottage as Castiel laughed pulling Dean inside. They were soaked as Castiel passed him a towel. Dean covered his hair with the towel, as Castiel started to strip off his soaking shirt tossing it into the hamper bin. Castiel moved to Dean, helping him out of his shirt to toss into the hamper to keep the floor dry, Castiel was wearing soaked boxers, and he handed Dean some boxers and pajamas.

 

Dean took it, turned his back to Castiel as he started to strip his pants, Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s pants and turned away himself. He didn’t know why Castiel brought Dean over here when Castiel finished putting on new pajama pants and moved to push pillows near the fireplace for them to dry out in front of. Castiel put a tea kettle on the fire. Castiel took a seat, and he felt Dean sit next to him, seeing Dean actually sit next to him. Castiel took in how Castiel’s clothes fit a bit tighter on Dean, Dean collapsed back into the pillows.

 

“Good, now we can dry out with Joanna murdering us by ruining the floor.” Castiel breathed pulling some blankets from the bed. “And luckily the rain washed out most of the mud.”

 

“How old are you?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him.

 

“That’s an odd question.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“Is it though?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m twenty-seven,” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him. “In human years obviously.”

 

“Ah. A baby. God knows, how much I am in human years.” Dean spoke as Castiel looked down pulling the blanket close. “What about your past?” Castiel turned to him.

 

“Why are you so curious about my past?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged.

 

“You...interest me,” Dean spoke as Castiel blushed softly, Dean eyed him his face. Castiel cleared his throat moving to get the kettle off the fire and poured them some hot cocoa.

 

“I’m nothing special,” Castiel spoke flustered.

 

“I think you are wrong,” Dean spoke as Castiel fumbled with the tea kettle and went to put it back on the hook. Castiel hissed as he pulled back his hand, blood sliding down his hand as Dean’s eyes slid towards the wound. “You need to be careful with the old stuff around here.”

 

Dean took the wound into his hand covering it with his shirt, Castiel hissed before Dean moved to look at it examining his wound.

 

“You got yourself good,” Dean commented as Castiel nodded, blood dripping on the floor.

 

“... Too bad you can’t drink it.” Castiel spoke holding out his hand. “All it’s doing is going to waste on the floor,” Castiel spoke as Dean blinked seeming out of it after a huge breath of air. He hasn’t been around humans a lot but when his butlers hurt themselves Dean never had a problem. Dean’s heart was racing as he looked at it. He could hear Castiel’s heartbeat in his ear.

 

“Dean? You okay?” Castiel asked concerned. Dean seemed lost in thought before he moved his mouth towards the wound. Castiel gasped in surprise at the feel at Dean’s mouthing his wound. Castiel watching Dean sucking at the wound. Dean’s eyes when black biting Castiel as Castiel went to object remember Dean telling him how people would go crazy if Dean bite them...but Castiel started to feel...good.

 

Dean bit down a bit harder as Castiel gasped in pleasure his free hand moving to his hair gripping it in pleasure. Dean pulled back panting as he looked at Castiel’s wound and face, they stared at each other before their lips roughly pinned onto each other. Dean was flipped onto his back, as Castiel pinned him down. Castiel pulling down his pants as Dean gasped at the feel before Dean yanked him back into a kiss.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes opened tiredly, he hadn’t...felt this good...ever. Dean rubbed his face rubbing the tired from his eyes, as he moved to sit up but paused at the weight on his chest. Castiel laid beside him in the bed, sleeping peacefully with bite marks and dried blood on his neck. They were naked and covered in cum. Castiel’s pale skin was covered in bruises. Castiel was sleeping very peacefully nuzzling against Dean. Dean….felt so guilty, he...drank from Castiel. Dean softly moved to shake him worried about how Castiel would be now. Would he be...crazy like his mother always warned him?

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke worried shaking him. “Cas?”

 

“Dean, shove off,” Castiel mumbled tiredly, shoving away from him to go back to sleep. Dean blinked in surprise, Castiel...was okay? Dean moved to hold him happily as Castiel hit him to shove him off and went to sleep in the bed. Dean chuckled as Castiel crashed into the bed to sleep. Dean panted in surprise covering his face happily before collecting his clothes getting up and dressing.

 

That can’t happen again.

 

Dean couldn’t risk it.

 

Dean grabbed clothes and left leaving Castiel alone.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean has been avoiding him since they had sex. Castiel spent the week just living as though he just got there again. Dean had fed off him...and he felt fine...But Dean was locking himself away again.

 

Castiel...didn’t hound him but...he missed him.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Castiel walked to the door hesitantly knocking, Dean hadn’t come out of his room in two weeks. Castiel waited for a response but signed when he didn’t.

 

“Dean, I think we should talk about this,” Castiel spoke. No response. “Dean...I’m okay. Nothing went wrong...I know... you're scared you lost control...but I’m okay…” Dean didn’t respond. “...Talk to me…” Castiel said nothing but he stopped, sighed, and left back to his home.

  
  


**_______________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel went to start the day when a knock on the door made him turn, Castiel opened the door to see Crowley, the demon who hired him standing outside holding a paper.

 

“W...What’s this?” Castiel asked confused and hurt scanning the paper

 

“He’s letting you go,” Crowley spoke his back to him as he examined a picture on the wall. “He thanks you for your service but he has agreed to me allowing a demon to care for him instead, now if you would-” Crowley turned but Castiel was gone. “...Castiel?” Castiel paused seeing the pocket watch on the counter, Crowley picked it up examining it. “...Hm...how interesting….” Castiel ran into the house and angrily forced open the door to Dean’s room.

 

“W...What?” Dean spoke as Castiel slammed into back into the wall.

 

“You ASSHOLE! Are you trying to SACK me?!” Castiel snapped. “Why because we fucked?!”

 

“Uh-” Dean blinked as Castiel punched him. “OUCH?!”

 

“SLEEPING WITH YOU DIDN’T CHANGE ANYTHING! STOP MAKING IT WEIRD!” Castiel snapped.

 

“I could have hurt you…” Dean spoke. “I didn’t want to risk to accidentally hurt you again…” Dean looked upset as Castiel hit him again. “OUCH!”

 

“I can take CARE of MYSELF!” Castiel snapped. “You WON’T hurt me-”

 

“He’s right,” Crowley spoke. “You won’t hurt him. He’s immortal.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean spoke as Crowley held out Castiel’s pocket watch, Castiel seemed a bit nervous.

 

“He’s not just a human,” Crowley spoke tossing him the watch. “He’s a Nephilim, Half angel. Half human. I recognize that watch from anywhere, it belongs to an angel, one known for mating a mortal.”

 

“Is...that true?” Dean turned to him, as Castiel hesitated.

 

“Yes,” Castiel spoke turning to Dean. “I just...wanted to know someone like me...I never meant for this to happen. I-...I’m so sorry.” Castiel choked out.

 

“Yo...You’re like me?” Dean spoke as Castiel hesitantly nodded as Dean cupped his face. “I’m not alone?”

 

“Yes…” Castiel whispered as Dean moved to hug him tightly, tears started to slid down Dean’s face as Castiel moved to hold him tightly never to let him go.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Two months later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean closed his eyes curling into his pillows as he opened his eyes to the pillow being taken away and Castiel hitting him.

 

“Get up. We are going to the beach.” Castiel stated as Dean turned to him.

 

“The people are scared of me,” Dean whispered as Castiel moved to kneel next to him.

 

“It’s time to stop being scared of people and start living,” Castiel spoke standing up and holding out his hand. “...What do you say will you live a little?”

 

“...” Dean stared at his hand before he smiled before he took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
